thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Utonium
Professor utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is a brilliant scientist. He had created the powerpuff girls and now was like a father to them. Apperance A stereotypical scientist, his general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. He has black hair and tan skin. Personality The Professor is a genius in many fields of science, having shown knowledge in fields such as physics, chemistry, and biology as well as being a skilled inventor. Aside from his role as a scientist, he acts as a parent in The Powerpuff Girls' lives, doing fatherly things such as preparing their school lunches or cheering up the girls when they have been hurt. Although he apparently did not legally "adopt" the girls, everyone who addresses him calls him their "father" and they as "his daughters"; the girls occasionally refer to him as "our dad". The Professor can be odd, silly, clumsy, easily manipulated and over-protective at times, but still retains his caring fatherly image. History Insect Inside ◾Monkey See, Doggie Do ◾Mommy Fearest ◾Octi Evil ◾Geshundfight ◾Boogie Frights ◾Telephonies ◾Tough Love ◾Major Competition ◾Mr. Mojo's Rising ◾Cat Man Do ◾The Rowdyruff Boys ◾Uh Oh Dynamo ◾Collect Her ◾Supper Villain ◾Birthday Bash ◾Slave the Day ◾A Very Special Blossom ◾Daylight Savings ◾Pet Feud ◾The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever ◾Just De ◾sserts ◾Speed Demon ◾Slumbering with the Enemy ◾The Mane Event ◾Town and Out ◾Child Fearing ◾Criss Cross Crisis ◾Bubblevision ◾Bought and Scold ◾Monkey See, Doggie Two ◾Jewel of the Aisle ◾Super Zeroes ◾Ploys R' Us ◾The Headsucker's Moxy ◾Equal Fights ◾Powerprof. ◾Moral Decay ◾Meet the Beat Alls ◾Helter Shelter ◾Film Flam ◾Get Back Jojo ◾Superfriends ◾Members Only ◾Nano of the North ◾Stray Bullet ◾Knock It Off ◾Keen on Keane ◾Not So Awesome Blossom ◾Power-Noia ◾Nuthin' Special (Mentioned) ◾Shut the Pup Up ◾I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future ◾Octi-Gone ◾Toast of the Town ◾Burglar Alarmed ◾Shotgun Wedding ◾Save Mojo (Cameo) ◾See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey ◾Pee Pee G's (Non-Speaking Cameo) ◾The City of Clipsville ◾Lying Around the House ◾Bubble Boy ◾Curses ◾Silent Treatment ◾Coupe d'etat ◾Makes Zen to Me ◾Say Uncle ◾Reeking Havoc ◾Live and Let Dynamo (Mentioned) ◾Oops, I Did It Again ◾A Made Up Story ◾Little Miss Interprets ◾Night Mayor ◾The City of Nutsville ◾That's Not My Baby ◾Simian Says ◾Sun Scream ◾The City of Frownsville ◾West in Pieces (Western Version) ◾Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs ◾Mizzen in Action ◾Roughing It Up ◾What's the Big Idea? ◾The Powerpuff Girls Rule! ◾The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Likes Science and his Inventions Ms. Keane Blossom Buttercup Bubbles Golf Silent movies Ima Goodlady Dislikes Liver and Onions Sedusa Mojo Jojo The Powerpuff Girls getting hurt Profanity The Town of Citiesville Cats (After "Cat Man Do") HIM Peas (in "Supper Villain") Parent Teacher Conferences Spiders Fuzzy Lumpkins The Run-of-the-Mill Girls When the Mayor acts like a baby Abilities The professor created many experiments.The Powerpuff Girls, Dynamo, Time Portal, Machine that caused the everyone in Townsville to switch bodies,Containment Ray. Weakness For being a scientist, he is weak in sports such as Wrestling. In Impeach Fuzz, he was knocked out very easy by the lumpkins. He tried to push up some weights but needs assistance from the girls. Relationships The powerpuff girls- Imagoodlady- Theory Trivia .His physical appearance resembles that of Samurai Jack .Utonium is the girls' last name is when the Professor said,"We're Utoniums.",in "Roughing It Up". .In the intro of Whoopass Stew episode, he looked like an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory without hair.